


under the blue moon

by machinea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: You are a love once in a blue moon.





	1. Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> Repostings from privatter as I clean it out.
> 
> original date: 2017-05-01
> 
> ✿machi

He laid his head on the table, the chilled top making him shiver slightly. Staring towards the door to the living room, he could feel his eyelids fluttering, sleep making its slow approach.

He had been awake for several hours with not even a minute of napping to tide him by as he stayed up, waiting for the man to get home.

He had tried his hardest to stay up: petting the stray cat that pounced by every once in a while; engaging in small talk with the all high schoolers as they returned home; and even tending to the flowers around the courtyard, accidentally overwatering a few pots before he gave up and sat at the table.

It seemed the man was running more late that usual, nearly an hour behind, and though Hisoka was desperately trying to keep awake, he was losing to the looming feeling. 

Slowly, he could feel his dry eyes slipping shut, the blurry scene in front of him fading to black as he drifted to sleep.

He was dreaming, something smoothing over the top of his head, soothing and warm.

"Mmh..." He sleepily came to, vision still hazy as a figure emerged from the blurriness. He hadn't moved an inch as it spoke to him.

"Good morning."

Even in his daze, he could recognize the voice. Green eyes glancing up, he could make out Tsumugi's figure, brightly lit by the crescent moon and sconces. The man was sitting across from him, nearly dressed in his suit, and as Hisoka shifted in his seat, he noticed the man's overcoat draped over his shoulders, warmth still emanating from it.

"Sorry, were you waiting for me?" He smiled gently, but a pained look held in his eyes. His hand was still over Hisoka's head, thumb moving hair out of the man's tired face.

Hisoka purred quietly at the tender feeling, afraid to move lest Tsumugi stop the motion. He settled further into his seat and the table, pulling the coat up more. He could smell the man's husky aroma from it.

Tsumugi chuckled softly. "I found something you might like." With his other hand, he reached for the chair next to him, bringing up a bag and sliding onto the table top. "Knh," he cleared his throat, face warming up from the slight embarrassment. "One of my students told me about it, and they were surprisingly hard to find, and it took a while, but I found them."

Hisoka peeked his head up, curious. "Ah..." 

Sat on the table was a plump bag of marshmallows, pastel pink and shaped like hearts. He stared in silence surprise, taken back by it.

Tsumugi chuckled again at the stunted reaction, thinking to himself how very Hisoka-like it was. "Do you... like them?"

Hisoka only nodded as he glanced up at the man, slightly sheepish. He stared at him unshakingly, and Tsumugi was sure the man was unhappy with how long it had taken him to get home. Surely, he could have gotten these any other day. He was beginning to sweat a little when the man spoke up.

"Tsumugi..."

"Mmh?" He hummed out in worry.

There was a small pause.

"... Welcome home..."

It was Tsumugi's turn to be surprised. It was unexpected, but as he began to fully comprehend it, a smile broke out on his face. He leaned in closer to Hisoka, giving the flushed man a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm home."


	2. Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2017-06-07
> 
> ✿machi

He nursed the scratch on the back of his hand, wincing at the stinging pain. Dark red blood dribbled from the wound, dotting the concrete pavement as the excess liquid dripped off.

He grimaced as Homare's booming voice continued to echo out of their room's closed window. It had startled the stray cat he was petting, causing the poor thing to jump and claw at him before scurrying off in fear.

He sank down, hugging his knees to his chest, and tried to ward off the throbbing heat but to no avail. 

"Hisoka-kun?"

A soft voice came from behind him as a shadow casted over his sight.

He looked up, surprised at how close Tsumugi's face was to his. "Ah..." His eyes stayed on the man as he walked around him and squatted down in front of him.

"Is something wrong? Why are you sitting out here alone?" He asked, concern and curiosity in his voice. "Ah! What happened?" He turned his attention to Hisoka's hand, alarmed at the bleeding cut. Without warning, he grabbed at Hisoka's wrist and pulled the man to his feet.

"Come with me," he sternly ordered, despite already dragging the man with him. He took him to the empty kitchen, situating him in front of the sink. 

Rolling up Hisoka's hoodie sleeve, Tsumugi pulled his bloody hand under the faucet and slowly let water pour over the mess.

"Nn...!" Hisoka winced at the sudden coldness and searing burn.

"Sorry, but we need to clean the blood off..." Tsumugi's voice settled down from panicked to soothing, though concern still held in it. 

After all the dried blood had been washed off, Tsumugi ripped a sheet of paper towel from the holder, dabbing Hisoka's hand dry before ripping off another one to hold over the fresh wound. "There, can you hold that? I need to get the first aid kit." He smiled gently at the man as Hisoka followed his order, nodding slightly. 

He watched the man head off to the lesson room as he carefully pressed the towel down on his hand. He glanced over at the sink, staring at the pink water still dotted around the drain.

He was sure that he had been hurt before, had bleed before, but still, it had been a strange feeling to see the dark liquid flow out of his body.

"Hisoka-kun, I'm back," Tsumugi called out to the man as he slid back into the kitchen again. He set the first aid box on the dining table, inviting Hisoka to sit down next to him. He popped the box open and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Taking tweezers and a cotton ball, he poured a good amount on the white fluff, shaking his head as Hisoka leaned in closer.

"Don't eat it, Hisoka-kun, haha," the man joked as he capped the bottle. "Here, give me your hand." He held out his for Hisoka to take.

Slightly hesitant, Hisoka placed his wounded hand in Tsumugi's. It was warm and soft, something he expected but not entirely, so still managing to surprise him.

"This might sting a little, okay?" Tsumugi carefully dabbed the soaked cotton ball on Hisoka's wound, holding tightly to the man's hand as he tried to pull away.

"Nnh! It hurts...," Hisoka whimpered softly, ducking his head down.

Tsumugi only smiled. "I know, I'm sorry." He loosened his grip on Hisoka's hand, smoothing his thumb over the man's fingers. "It'll be over soon, so keep strong, okay?"

Hisoka glanced up to see Tsumugi smiling gently at him, a burning sensation flushing across his cheeks. He nodded, head still ducked down, though this time to hide his pink blush.

"There," Tsumugi set the tweezers down after a few more dabs. "That wasn't too bad, right?" He chuckled, then reached into the box again for bandages.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself. "This is big enough to cover it." He pulled out a square bandage and peeled it open.

Hisoka held his hand out for the man as he positioned it over the wound before sticking it down and smoothing out any air bubbles. Even through the fabric, Hisoka could feel the warmth emitting from Tsumugi's hand.

"There, all done. Does it still hurt, Hisoka-kun?" 

Hisoka stared at his bandaged hand, touching the white square. "Just... a little..."

"Oh?" Tsumugi frowned at the answer, pondering how he could make the man feel better. He peaked up, an idea coming to him. "Let me see your hand again, Hisoka-kun."

Curious, Hisoka did as told, reaching out to Tsumugi once more. He tensed in surprise as the man lifted his hand to his lips, giving the bandaged area a kiss. 

Tsumugi pulled away, smiling at the deep red painted on Hisoka's face. "Is there anywhere else that hurts?" he asked, enjoying the man's flustered look.

Hisoka remained silent for a moment. Then hesitantly, he touched his fingers to his lips. "...Here...," he mumbled out as he moved his gaze back to the man.

Tsumugi stayed smiling as he leaned closer, giving Hisoka a kiss. He pulled away again and smiled once more at the man's pink cheeks.

"There, all better."


	3. The Night Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2017-06-11
> 
>  
> 
> ✿machi

He had gone out to the courtyard to read the new script Tsuzuru had just finished for the Winter Troupe's second performance when he had spotted Hisoka lying on the bench, asleep.

He had ran back inside after a failed attempt of waking the man, grabbed a blanket from his room, and headed back out to cover him before he could catch a cold.

He decided to sit on the bench, sliding Hisoka's head onto his lap for him to use as a pillow, gently petting his hair with a warm hand as he quietly cracked open the script booklet.

He smiled as he occasionally looked down at the man, brushing loose hair from his face with a thumb.

_Wake up soon, okay? Because I'll give you a kiss when you do._


	4. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2017-06-17
> 
> ✿machi

When he pulled his hand away, there was a tiny dot of blood forming on his finger. Slowly, it grew bigger until it began to run down the side, dripping onto the shop floor.

He stared at it with muted surprise, unfamiliar with the sensation. The now redden area was swelling, throbbing with heat as the red liquid continued to leak out.

"Hisoka-kun?" Tsumugi looked back at him, noticing the man has stopped following him. It was only until he had stepped closer that he had noticed the small wound. "Ah! What happened?" He took the man's hand gently in his, carefully examining where the rose thorn had caused its damage.

Hisoka was silent for a second before speaking up. "...I wanted to get a rose...," he mumbled, looking back at the bundles of multi-color flowers.

Without glancing up, Tsumugi sighed. "They have thorns. Be more careful next time, okay?" He could sense Hisoka's nod, even without seeing it. 

He paused for a moment, then brought the man's hand up to his mouth, taking in the wounded finger. The blood was sweet, washing over his palate before the saltiness of the sweat they had worked up walking to the shop mixed in with it. 

Hisoka could feel Tsumugi's soft tongue roll over his wound, sticky saliva coating his skin. The inside of his mouth was hot, making the swollen pad even hotter. He felt the slight vacuum as the man's smooth lips dragged off his fingertip.

As Tsumugi pulled away, he could taste the lasting bitterness of the blood on the back of his tongue. He moved his gaze back up, still keeping his hold on the man's hand. "Hisoka-kun?"

A soft pink blush was dusted across Hisoka's face.


	5. Morning Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2017-06-23
> 
> ✿machi

He had woken up earlier than usual, drowsy eyes fluttering open in the dawning light.

He pulled himself up from the bed, rubbing his eyes and glancing around the dim room.

Something shuffling next to him made him turn back to the bed. There, Tsumugi lay, chest slowly rising up and down as he continued sleeping.

He stared at the man for a few seconds before lying back down, pulling the blanket over himself as he shifted closer to Tsumugi.

Maybe just a little bit longer.


	6. Midnight Convenienists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2017-09-02
> 
> ✿machi

"Hisoka-kun."

He called out as he glanced behind him, noticing Hisoka was no longer by his side. He watched for a few seconds as the man yawned, rubbing his tearing eyes as he did so. Tsumugi smiled before turning back, heading to Hisoka who was now dead stop in place.

"Don't fall asleep here, Hisoka-kun," he quietly scolded as he took the man's hand in his, leading him forwards again.

Though it was only nearing midnight, Tsumugi knew that it was still much later than Hisoka would normally stay up. It had been, however, Hisoka himself who asked him to accompany him to the convenience store, bringing up the promise Tsumugi had made earlier in the day.

Hand in hand, they continued down the dimly lit path, Tsumugi trying to match Hisoka's slow pace.

"Hisoka-kun, the convenience store won't close, but being out so late won't be good. We should hurry up– Mmh?" He stopped in speech and movement, tipping backwards slightly. He looked back and saw that Hisoka was still again. "Hisoka-kun, what's wrong?" he questioned, feeling the man tighten his grip.

Hisoka was quiet for a few seconds, eyes downcast on the ground below even as he began to speak. "... The longer we take, the longer we can be together..." 

Tsumugi stood silent at the statement, slightly taken back by the suddeness. He quickly recovered, however, stepping closer to Hisoka, who raised his head again as the man took hold of his other hand.

"You don't have to worry about that." He leaned in, giving the man a kiss before pulling back again and smiling at his pinkish face. 

"I'll always be here for you."


	7. Dream a Little Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2018-02-06
> 
> ✿machi

He felt a bit of shaking in his bed, and he had thought Tasuku had bumped his side again. He waved off the feeling, already drifting back to sleep, when he felt it again, only harder and accompanied with a soft voice.

“... Tsumugi...”

Groggily, he turned upwards, eyes trying to adjust from the tiredness. Above him, he could see a dark figure leant over him, and as the vignette cleared around his vision, he could make it out to be a familiar one.

“... Hisoka-kun...?” His voice came out quiet but rough as he sat up, rubbing his dried eyes.

The man was knelt by his bedside, dressed in his pajamas with PenPen held tightly in his arms. Half of his face was obstructed by the plush penguin, but even so, Tsumugi could see the reserved look in his visible eye. 

He reached over, gripping the leader’s blanket, but he still remained silent as if nervous to speak.

“...”

“Hisoka-kun, what’s wrong?” Tsumugi asked quietly to avoid waking Tasuku, who was a heavy sleeper anyways. He placed a hand over Hisoka’s, rubbing circles into it with his thumb to comfort the man.

Slowly coming to relax, he finally spoke up. “... Tsumugi... Can I sleep with you...?”

“Mm?” The florist tilted his head at the odd question, holding off on talking as the man continued.

“... I... had a nightmare...,” his voice faded near the end, Tsumugi almost not hearing it.

But he did, eyebrows furrowing and lips frowning. Hisoka was never to one express his emotions clearly, or even speaking up his mind, so the suddenly confession left Tsumugi feeling sorrowful. He was unsure how to react, but after a few moments, he smiled and scooted over in the bed, lifting his blanket up.

“Come here, Hisoka-kun.” He patted the empty space next to him, prompting the marshmallow lover to climb in.

Settling in comfortably, they both laid facing each other, and without warning, Tsumugi moved in, giving Hisoka a light kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight, Hisoka-kun,” he said with a laugh, noticing the pink blush flushing across the man’s cheeks.


	8. Chocolate with Me ①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※au: waiter!tsumu nobleman!hiso #tmhschoco  
> ※may continue
> 
> original date: 2018-02-08
> 
> ✿machi

“Welcome!”

The bell rang over the door, signaling a customer had come in.

Tsumugi looked up from the table he was cleaning, greeting the person with a smile. And the sight at the entrance made him freeze in surprise.

Standing in front of the door was a man dressed incredibly sharp, as if he was from a whole other time period or even world. He wore a dark, long overcoat, gold buttons decorating the front opening; a deep red vest with a curled imperial trellis pattern weaved into the fabric; and a cream-white dress shirt, the sleeves loose and cuffs flared out with a black ribbon tied into a bow around the collar. His slender legs were fitted with black trousers leading to knee-high black boots, most likely made of real leather.

He looked perfect in the black and white of the modern Victorian cafe.

Tsumugi nervously wiped his palms on his short black apron. “By yourself today?” He headed into over to the podium, picking up a menu from the organizer as the man nodded. “Alright, come with me.”

He guided the man to the center of the cafe and to the empty table by the fireplace, sitting him down and handing him the menu. 

“Once you’re ready to order, please call me over,” the waiter explained, taking his leave. 

Business had been slow today as usual, considering it was the middle of the week and early morning. In fact, there were no other customers around, the entire cafe quiet minus the crackle of the firewood in the fireplace and the soft ambient music coming from the speakers.

Tsumugi was left just recleaning tables to keep busy, occasionally heading to the back area and kitchen to check on the bored chefs and other waiters who were all on their phones. But now he was on edge, staying close to the noble-looking man just in case.

He shifted a few plates and folded napkins on the set tables to center them, pushing forks and spoons closer together. When he saw it necessary, he made a mental note of which tables needed replacements on the flowers in the vase centerpieces.

As he was looking around the seating floor, his eyes crossed over to the aristocrat’s table. He tensed up, finally realizing that the man was staring at him perhaps the entire time since he was seated.

Having been so focused on his clothes, Tsumugi has only just noticed the man’s hair was groomed over the right half of his face, covering an eye. Right now, the visible one was aimed clearly in his direction, the bright pistachio color shiny even in the dim glow of the sun through the windows.

Tsumugi jumped, pulling the tiny clipboard from his apron pocket along with a pen, and quickly walking over to the man.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you ready to order? What’ll you have today, sir?” He held the pen against the paper, patiently waiting with a smile for the man to speak. And he was stood waiting for a while, the noble still quietly staring at him.

Or maybe not..., he thought, sweat drops forming on his forehead. Perhaps he jumped the gun on this, putting himself in this awkward situation. But before he was able to apologize for the hurriedness, the man interrupted him.

“... You...” 

The waiter stood frozen, keppel-colored eyes widening as the single word began processing in his head. “... Ex... cuse me...?”


	9. Candy Besides You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2018-03-12
> 
> ✿machi

He glanced at all the glass containers of shiny red, bright yellow, and blooming blue. An overwhelming sweet aroma filled his nose and he could even taste the sugar on his tongue every time he licked his lips in nervousness.

Slowly inching about the shop, he spotted the island counter with plexiglass containers of more random candy. He curiously examined the contents inside, becoming less and less interested as he passed by each one until he sauntered over to the opposite side.

Seafoam green eyes lit up, sparkling brightly at all the cubes of homemade marshmallows colored pastel pink, tea brown, and faded purple. Strangely, a feeling of excitement and happiness filled up inside him, making his heart beat fast and his cheeks grow warm.

Is this what Hisoka-kun feels when he sees marshmallows..., Tsumugi coughed softly into his hand, resisting the urge to smile at finally understanding the man’s feelings. 

Noticing empty bags for collecting candy, he grabbed one and a sliver scooper, but as he stood in front of the counter, he realized overwhelmed he was by the choices.

_What would Hisoka like...?_ , he thought to himself, eyes spinning in confusion. Picking flavors that Hisoka wouldn’t like would make this gift all for naught, but then again, he was sure the man would eat anything related to marshmallows. But at the same time, choosing a plain flavor wouldn’t make this special.

“Nhmm...” The florist mused in discontent.

“Is Tsumugi okay?”

He jumped at the sudden whisper by his ear, turning around to see Hisoka curiously stood behind him.

“Hi-Hisoka-kun!” He was stunned to see the man he was just thinking about right in front of him, unsure how to properly react to the situation.

“Hey, Netarou! Don’t just go walking off without me!” 

The two of them turned to see Chikage storming in, fiery eyes underneath his tinted lenses. A dark shadow casted over them as he spotted Tsumugi with the narcolept. “Hah, I’ll leave him to you then. I’m going home.” He turned around, practically sprinting away before the two could react.

“...” Hisoka stood silently and then, without a word, latched onto the troupe leader’s coat sleeve, snuggling his face into the back of the man’s arm.

Tsumugi, at first unsure how to respond, smiled. “Are you sleepy, Hisoka-kun?” He chuckled at the lack of a reply. “You know, I’m buying you marshmallows right now,” he explained, almost laughing as he felt the man tense in muted excitement.

“You know why?” He felt Hisoka shake his head.

“Because I love you.” 

There was nothing, no tenseness or no sense of surprise; no response.

“Hisoka-kun?” He called behind him, turning his body as much as he could with the man still attached to his sleeve. Knowing it was useless to try and spin completely, he glanced over his shoulder instead, he himself surprised at Hisoka’s flushed face with his pistachio eye avoiding all eye contact.

Shaking out of his dazed state, he smiled once more, enjoying the pinkened hue on the man’s cheeks.

“Shall we go pick out some flavors together now?”


	10. Strawberry Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2018-06-24
> 
> ✿machi

“Over here!” The director waved her hand in the air at the slow moving group a few yards behind her.

The smell of sour, cut grass filled the heated air, along with the scent of sweet strawberries ripening in the summer sun. Dozens of rows of dark green bushes with bright red spots lined the front of the small, blue cottage, the soil damp with fresh water.

The six members of the new Winter Troupe slowly trekked over to the lone lady, and Izumi could already tell, half of them were dying to go under the shaded porch and drink fresh lemonade.

“Pick a basket’s worth first,” she commanded them before a word of complaint could be said, and handed them all small woven baskets that could hold a few ounces or so of the red fruits.

Tasuku and Guy took to the picking immediately, with Azuma holding his parasol close over his head and Homare prancing around with his notebook.

Hisoka, on the other hand, was already nodding off to sleep while standing, his straw hat close to tipping off his head.

As it went go, however, Tsumugi snatched it up before it could float down to the ground. “Hisoka-kun, don’t fall asleep here,” he straightened the man back up with hands on his shoulders, smiling as the one showing eye fluttered open. He placed the hat back on Hisoka’s head, making sure the front brim wasn’t too low.

“You know, if you pick a full basket of strawberries today, I’ll make a marshmallow shortcake with them,” the troupe leader teased. Of course, he had already planned on making it, having brought two extra bags of hidden marshmallows with him and asking Omi for recipes, but it was fun for him to see the sweet tooth so excited and motivated. 

“... I’ll do it...,” Hisoka gave him a determined look, already heading off to a bright green and red bush with his basket.

Tsumugi suppressed his laughter, following after him.

They stayed close together as they scrolled down the rows, searching for the biggest and ripest strawberries. Occasionally, they would find smaller ones, popping them into their mouths for a refreshing treat in the rising heat.

“Ah, Hisoka-kun, this one looks sweet,” Tsumugi snapped off a dark red berry deep in the bush and held it up for Hisoka to see. “Here,” he reached out to hand it off to the man, only to get the surprise of his life when Hisoka opened his mouth, crunching into the red fruit while he was still holding it.

“... Mmh, sweet... Mm...?” Noticing the silence, Hisoka looked up at Tsumugi in confusion.

The man was frozen still in shock with a dark red flushed over his entire face, even up to his ears. His keppel-colored eyes were wide open with a blank smile spread on his lips. 

“... Pfft... Haha, Tsumugi’s face is redder than the strawberries...!” Hisoka started giggling at the odd sight before it turned into full laughter that not even a hand over his mouth could properly muffle.

“Aah, Hisoka-kun!” The florist whimpered out in embarrassment, turning even more red as everyone else turned to look in curiosity.


	11. Among the Stars in the Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2018-07-09
> 
> ✿machi

The director had put up a bamboo stalk in the back corner of the entrance hallway, along with markers and stacks of colorful paper cut into long strips.

On them, she told the company members, people were to write down a wish they wanted to come true, or a goal they would work on; it had to be realistic, Sakyo had added on, a dark glint in his glasses as he had turned to the younger members.

As they could write as many wishes as they wanted, the bamboo branches became filled with decorative paper strips that would sway in the breeze that came in every time the front door opened.

Hisoka, however, had yet to even write anything down, unsure of what wish he wanted granted. So now he was spread out on the couch in Tsumugi’s and Tasuku’s room – the both of them away for work, Homare too noisy, and Azuma’s room too cold – with a light blue strip and black marker in hand. 

Marshmallows would be the most obvious answer, but material objects were not allowed, so he was left with nothing.

_Too much work..._ , he thought to himself in the still silence of the room, nodding off to sleep already.

When he had woken, he felt a warmth underneath his head, and as he shifted around, he could recognize the exact feeling of where he was resting now.

“Hisoka-kun, are you awake?” Tsumugi glanced down at him, noticing the sudden movement. He placed his script book on the coffee table, moving his free hand over the man’s head and petting his hair lightly with a soft smile.

Hisoka purred at the touch, nearly falling back to sleep at the feeling, but he kept himself from doing so, snuggling further into Tsumugi’s thighs instead.

“Haha, that tickles, Hisoka-kun...!” The troupe leader giggled, trying not to squirm too much at the tingly sensation of the sweet tooth’s cheeks pushing into his lap. 

“Hn?” His laughter came to a sudden halt when he realized Hisoka had stopped moving, seemingly focused on the table in front of them.

He followed the man’s line of sight, spotting the lightly colored strip of paper. “Were you thinking of a wish to write down, Hisoka-kun?”

“... ... ... Mmh...” He was quiet for while before humming out in the affirmative. “... But... I don’t have a wish to write down anymore...”

“Oh?” Tsumugi watched in curiosity as Hisoka turned his head to look up at him, a rare smile on his face.

“Because my wish is to be with Tsumugi.” He reached up a hand to rest it on the florist’s blushing cheek, quietly giggling at the innocent reaction.

“Nnm...” Despite his hum of embarrassment, Tsumugi placed a hand over Hisoka’s and pressed it firmer against his face as he leaned down, kissing Hisoka a light kiss.

“Seems like I got my wish too,” he smiled, now his turn to laugh at Hisoka’s blush.


	12. The Pastel Pink of Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2018-04-21
> 
> ✿machi

They sat in the wide open area, the bright green grass flushed pink with fallen sakura petals that occasionally kicked up in the air from the gentle breezes.

Both the Spring Troupe and Winter Troupe has laid out several blankets to sit on, the members all mixed about with the adults sitting close together and the kids chatting away.

Out in front of them were boxes of foods, matched perfectly to fit the season and occasion with salty and sweet flavors for the flower viewing. The sake was high class, refreshing the throat on the sip and warming the belly on the swallow.

Hisoka was throughly enjoying his glass, along with a pop of marshmallows every so often. Azuma had brought with him some special marshmallows, ones that were made with rose water and dried sakura petals. They were pastel pink in color and extra sweet in flavor. These were the ones he enjoyed the most but could have the least of since they were only produced during flower viewing season and in small quantities.

Still he made sure to savor them with the upmost care.

As he downed his third cup of rich sake, the warm feeling spread throughout his body, and sleep met his eyes, making them slowly flutter close.

“Fuaah...,” he yawned quietly in his hand before rubbing his one-showing eye.

“Sleepy, Hisoka-kun?”

He tiredly glanced besides him, seeing Tsumugi smiling as he placed his cup of green tea down.

“Nnh...” He nodded without a word, head tipping forwards slightly.

“Haha, since the director’s busy taking pictures, want to use my lap?” The troupe leader offered with a simple pat on his thighs.

Without hesitation, Hisoka spread his legs out and ducked down, nestling into Tsumugi’s lap face first.

“... Soft...” He mumbled out, while unbeknownst to him, Tsumugi’s face was growing bright red from the sudden action.

“Good luck getting that Netarou to ever get up again,” Chikage chuckled as he and many of the other troupe members watched on in amusement.

✿

His pistachio eye slowly opened as the feeling of sleep began to fade from his mind. Dazed, he gazed upwards, and there, he saw Tsumugi smiling as the man listened to people converse around him, his keppel-colored eyes tracing the faces in front of him.

He could feel the man subconsciously stroking his hair, gently playing around with his bangs by twirling strands around his finger. He purred at the touch, sleep already returning back to him.

“Mmh? Hisoka-kun? Are you awake now?” Tsumugi, noticing the soft sounds coming from the man, turned his attention downwards, still brushing the man’s hair.

“Mm...” was the only response back, earning a short chuckle and smile.

“Tsumugi...” Hisoka mumbled out before the florist could turn away.

“Yes?”

Reaching into his coat pocket, Hisoka pulled out a small, nearly empty bag. He opened it up and presented to Tsumugi one of the precious item inside: a sakura-shaped marshmallow with dark spots of red where dried blossoms showed.

“This is for Tsumugi, for being a good pillow...” He held it up for the leader to see.

Tsumugi, surprised at first, smiled and took the present with his free hand. Letting out a small laugh as Hisoka drifted back to sleep, he resumed brushing his hand over the man’s hair.

“Thank you, Hisoka-kun.”


	13. When the Heart Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date: 2018-04-02 (never published)
> 
> ✿machi

He had spotted the man laying on the bench in the courtyard as usual, only this time it seemed he was wide awake, his cardigan bundled up as a makeshift pillow under his head.

As he headed closer, he followed the man’s gaze upwards, slowing his pace as he saw the swaying clouds of pink petals above him. Each time even the gentlest of breezes flowed over the bundled blossoms, a shower of sakura sprinkled over the entire open area, covering it in pastel pink.

“It happens every year, but it’s still so beautiful, right?” Tsumugi spoke up in the silence, prompting Hisoka to sit up from his position and inviting the man to sit by him. He smiled as he took his seat, eyes once more heading to the cherry blossom tree. “It’s been a year already...”

Keeping that smile, he turned towards Hisoka, who had now been more intent on staring at Tsumugi. “Since we’ve met.” He almost chuckled at the minuscule but still noticable reaction the man gave him in response. 

“I have something I want to give you, Hisoka-kun.”

“Hm...?” Hisoka tilted his head, curious as Tsumugi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pink box shaped like a flower petal. He stayed unmoving as he watched the man open it, revealing a ring buried in a white satin pillow.

It was golden all around, shiny in the glow of the afternoon sunlight. The solid band spiraled round in an almost perfect circle, branching off where the ends met, each with a special ornament attached: at one part, a deep pink quartz piece sat among the prong, tear-shaped and matted; and at the other bloomed a full sakura flower of gold, a translucent gemstone placed in the middle of the five petals.

He was speechless at the sight, unsure how to react properly to such a thing.

“Here, give me your hand.” Tsumugi held out his, taking Hisoka’s left one as the man reached out towards him. Pulling the ring from the box, he held it at Hisoka’s finger, glancing up at the man’s pistachio-colored eye before finally sliding the band on completely. 

It shone brightly even against his pale skin, light cutting through the diamond centerpiece and into his vision.

“Do you like it...?” Tsumugi’s voice was low in the quiet air. He ran his thumb over Hisoka’s fingers, still keeping a soft hold on the man’s hand.

Hisoka gave him a timid nod, looking up at the sound of Tsumugi’s short laugh.

“Haha, I’m glad,” the troupe leader smiled, relieved at the small gesture. As he looked back to Hisoka, he was surprised to see him spinning in place as if looking for something. “Hisoka-kun...?” He watched the man perk up, noticing a bag behind him and grabbing it in a hurry.

“... I don’t have anything to give Tsumugi, but... this marshmallow is really delicious... so...” He took a single puff out of the bag, offering it to Tsumugi.

He stared at the pink sakura-shaped sweet in front of him before smiling widely. Leaning in as he took it, he gave Hisoka a light kiss, chuckling at the man's blushing cheeks.

“Thank you.”


	14. Marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※R18; blowjob, food play
> 
> original date: 03.20.2017
> 
> Updated rating and tags.
> 
> ✿machi

He sat between the man's legs, watching as he tipped the jar of marshmallow sauce over his cock. The thick liquid slowly spread over the head, dripping off it and onto his pants. The rest of it waterfalled over the shaft, covering his dick in white stickiness. 

Hisoka stared patiently at the mess, mouth watering as his two favorite things combined: marshmallows and Tsumugi's cock. As soon as the man capped the jar, he jumped forwards, mouth open, and enveloped the dick entirely. The sweetness of the sauce mixed with the saltiness of the precum inside his mouth.

"Ggah, Hisoka!" Tsumugi winced at the suddenness, pressing his hand to his mouth as he bit his lips in pleasure. "Mmgh..." He watched the man's head bob up and down on his crotch, feeling the tight suction as it pulled up.

Hisoka's tongue swirled around the cockhead, sliding into the foreskin and lapping at the slit. He popped the dick out of his mouth, grabbing the still sticky shaft. 

Starting at the base, he tilted his head and bit lightly into the side of the dick, sucking the throbbing mass and cleaning it of the remaining marshmallow sauce. He continued upwards, nipping at the sensitive skin each time until he reached the cockhead again. He lapped at the dripping precum and dug into the slit with the pink muscle.

"Haah! Hisoka-kun!" Tsumugi jerked back, having never felt such pleasure and pain at the same time. "Nngh!" 

Satisfied with the tip, Hisoka moved his attention back down to the hard shaft, kissing it lightly as he slurped up the small globs of sauce still dribbling down. He followed the milky trail to the man's balls, taking one into his mouth and juggling it around as he pumped the hot cock aggressively.

"Gaah! Nnngh...!" Tsumugi lurched back again, legs nearly kicking up and hitting Hisoka. "Haah, hah, wa-wait, Hi... Hisoka-kun..." He gritted his teeth as the hand squeezed tighter around him. "Ngh, you're gonna... gh... make me cum..." 

Tears were dotting the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. Still he could make out Hisoka moving his mouth back on his cock, taking the entire thing in to the base. The man's throat was soft and tight as it vibrated around his cockhead. 

"Nnah...! Cumming...! Hisoka...!" He unconsciously pushed the man's head further down, squeezing his thighs together as he came hard, his body jerking with each spurt. "Aaah, hah!" 

Hisoka felt the hot gush of sperm spewing down his throat, the heat burning the skin. Still he swallowed all of the salty milk, gluping it down with pleasure as he kneaded his own erection.

His head was suddenly pulled back up by his hair, cum still shooting out of Tsumugi's dick.

The hot semen jetted upwards, covering the man's face and hair with the vicious liquid. It dribbled down his chin and onto the floor below, creating a small puddle of marshmallow sauce, saliva, and love juice around his knees.

"Eeegh, heh," Hisoka stuck his tongue out, catching the last few drips of cum. 

"Hah, haah...," Tsumugi huffed out tiredly. It was the first time in a while that he had came, so all the pressure and semen that had been building had finally been released; he was exhausted.

He was about to sink down into the bed when a hand gripped his cock. "Ah! Hisoka-kun, wai– Nngh!" It squeezed hard, giving it a few fast pumps.

Hisoka stared at the stiffening rod as his hand run up and down it before letting go. He grabbed the jar Tsumugi had dropped on the bed, uncapping it in a hurry.

"I... want more..."


End file.
